Mass spectrometry enables the identification of molecules according to their mass to charge ratio (often represented as m/z or m/Ze). During mass spectrometry analysis the behavior of charged molecules in an electric field is examined. The behavior of the charged molecules enables the determination of their mass-to-charge ratios. For example, in quadrupole ion-trap mass spectrometry charged molecules are trapped by the ion trap. An electric field is applied to the trapped molecules causing them to behave in a manner that is indicative of their mass-to-charge ratio (represented as m/z or m/Ze). By determining the mass-to-charge ratios of the trapped molecules, the mass of the molecules may also be determined, thereby enabling identification of the molecule.
To produce charged molecules for mass spectrometry analysis, conventional mass spectrometry techniques ionize the molecules that are to be studied, and provide at least some of those charged molecule in gas phase form. Techniques for ionizing and producing gas phase molecules, such as Matrix Assisted Laser Desorption Ionization (MALDI), may cause matrix molecules in the samples to be introduced into the gas phase of the molecules that are examined. Additionally, the ionization process often fragments, and sometimes destroys, the target molecules, particularly when those molecules are large biological molecules. Additionally, performing an ionization procedure on the sample of molecules often adds complexity to the mass spectrometry process.